


Every teardrop is a waterfall

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Dark, Forgiveness, Love, M/M, Reunions, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think that I will either post one more chapter if you guys want or then I will just end it here :)<br/>I was thinking on keeping this fic mysterious, so that you guys can guess what really happened in the past and what will happen in the future.<br/>Give me your opinion, one more chapter, or not?</p><p>The song that I used is Demi Lovato's "My Love Is Like A Star". <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PS5Sr-LLES4</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. I will keep you safe

_"I will keep you safe" He whispered in a gentle voice._

_"I will keep you safe" He repeated, now in a more promising and certain voice._

 

It had been years since Sauli had last seen him. Since Sauli had last seen Adam. He missed Adam. So much. But Adam had promised to keep him safe, and he thought that this was the best way to do that. So now they had gone separate ways, Adam had become famous, and Sauli had lost all hope. Hope of what? Hope to get Adam back, hope to get a job, hope to get a family, a happy life, anything. But he was determined to find Adam, to talk to him, tell him how much he missed him. Even if Adam didn't miss him he still had to tell that.

So that's why he was standing in line at Adam Lambert's concert. He had been there many hours before the doors of the arena would open. He was there before even the craziest Glamberts came. He had to see Adam the closest possible. And this was the only way. He was shaking from the cold and he had his arms wrapped around himself. Only a few minutes and he would get inside. He wouldn't have time to buy anything, no. He would have to run straight to the stage and wait. Wait for the love of his life.

 

The security fence hit his stomach almost knocking the air out of him when the fans, the Glamberts pushed him forward. They all wanted to see Adam so badly. He tried to breathe. The opening band had already played half an hour ago and now everyone was just waiting. Everyone was staring at the countdown. 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24... The Glamberts were loud but he didn't notice anything, not anymore. Because he would see the love of his life again, for the first time in three years.

He was almost panicking. The spotlight suddenly flashed to the stage and a tall man stepped to the stage while the music started playing. He started singing with the voice of an angel.

_My dear angel. Where have you been? "I will miss you, my angel. Please promise me that you will come back" Sauli said with desperation in his voice. "Please" He whispered._

The angel looked at the audience and froze. He kept singing, but was staring at the blonde man in the front row. Then, the angel smiled the most beautiful smile ever. The blonde felt tears on his cheeks as the angel reached his hand towards him. He smiled through the tears and took his hand. They stared into each others eyes until the end of the song. Adam walked away and Sauli was left there crying. A security guard walked over to him and lifted him over the security fence.

"What's happening?" He asked the guard.

"Adam wants you backstage" The guard simply answered and showed him the way backstage. The concert continued and Sauli was left sitting on the couch of the dressing room, waiting for his angel to fly back to him.

_"I'm only safe, when I'm with you" He whispered._


	2. Stay

_"What are you talking about? I am only safe when I am with you, my dear, dear Adam..." He whispered._

 

Sauli stood as he saw his angel walk in. He took a few steps before he was in Adam's arms, squeezed close to his chest. They stood silently, holding each other, feeling safe. Adam's shirt was getting wet from Sauli's tears. "Why did you leave?" Sauli whispered with pain in his voice. He sighed and snuggled closer. "I missed you so much, Addy.." He said the nickname with a voice full of love.

"I'm sorry for leaving... I thought that it would be good for you" Adam whispered as he pecked Sauli's head softly. He sat on the couch and pulled the blonde man on his lap. He squeezed him tighter. "Well you were wrong... It only made things worse" Sauli sighed. "I hurt you, didn't I?" Adam asked softly and watched Sauli. "Why did you come back if I hurt you?" He asked once he had seen the blonde nod. "Because.. Because I l-love y-you" The blonde man whispered and smiled.

 

_“I know that you didn’t mean those words Addy… You never do.. You were so tired, so tired baby..” He whispered._

“My dear Adam… It wasn’t you who hurt me, I know it… It was the beast inside, the demons in your mind. But… You did hurt me by leaving, I was all alone… Please, let me stay this time” Sauli whispered, and their lips melted into a sweet kiss.

“ _My love's like a star, yeah_

_You can't always see me_

_But you know that I'm always there_ ” Adam sang as a smile creeped to his face.

“ _When you see one shining_

 _Take it as mine and remember I'm always near_ ” He got closer to Sauli and touched his cheek softly with his fingers. He has always loved Sauli, he never stopped loving him.

“ _If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it_

_Making my way back home_

_Just follow the glow, yeah_

_It won't be long just know that you're not alone_ ” He finished singing and looked deep in his lover’s eyes. “I never stopped loving you… Please forgive me for leaving you… And forgive my demons for hurting you. Nothing hurts more than knowing that I hurt you the most” He whispered softly.

  
  
_“Being apart does not mean that I’m not with you… I am always in your heart, and you are always in mine” Adam whispered the last words before turning away and leaving._

 

"Please **stay** " He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I will either post one more chapter if you guys want or then I will just end it here :)  
> I was thinking on keeping this fic mysterious, so that you guys can guess what really happened in the past and what will happen in the future.  
> Give me your opinion, one more chapter, or not?
> 
> The song that I used is Demi Lovato's "My Love Is Like A Star".   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PS5Sr-LLES4


	3. Never Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not posting, I was so busy and of course after being busy I had to become sick. I am still sick so I can't really focus much on words.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by TresspassMyAss story Chokehold , check it out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/820704/chapters/1554627

Sauli was smiling widely with tears of joy in his eyes. He nodded. "Of course I will stay... I love you" He whispered and rested his head on Adam's shoulder. "Why did you leave? What happened? You never told me the truth and it's been bugging me since you left" Sauli asked. The question seemed to upset Adam, like he didn't want to remember those things.

"A few months before I left, these guys started threatening me. They wanted me to join their gang, or they would hurt you. I didn't want to join the gang, but I couldn't let them hurt you, that's why I had to leave. Before I left... They... They..." He stuttered and sighed.

"Go on Adam, I won't judge you" Sauli whispered, sitting down. Sitting next to the blondie, Adam continued: "They possessed me, made the demon inside of me alive... The demon, he was the one who did those horrible things to you" He sighed.

 

_"Stop, Adam.. Stop" The blond man whispered, eyes full of fear and tears. The taller man blinked his eyes and came back to reality. "Baby? Oh my god, what happened?" The dark-haired tall man asked, confused. He got closer to Sauli, but the blond man looked so scared, so scared of... Him... But he didn't do anything, right? A wave of realization hit Adam. Of course... The gang... The demon.. "FUCK" He yelled loudly. "Sauli, I'm sorry, but you have to go... Now... Please leave" He whispered and watched Sauli get up slowly. "Please, leave" He mumbled._

 

"You mean... That.. That was him?" Sauli finally asked and sighed. "But... Is the demon still in you, living in you?" He carefully asked and Adam shook his head as an answer. "Of course not, I forced him out, sent him back to hell. I tried to find you but you were gone..." Adam whispered.

"The most important thing is.. It's never too late for us, for love... I still love you more than anything, so please... Be mine? And I promise to never make you leave again anymore, I will never disappear like that" Adam smiled.

"Of course I will, I have always loved you, and my love for you grew stronger every single day... I came back looking for you, but you had left... There was no signs of you anymore. I'm only safe when I'm with you" Sauli whispered the last part the same way he did a few years ago, when looking for Adam. He pressed a kiss against Adam's soft cheek and hugged him tightly. "I missed this so much, I missed you so much..." He whispered.

"I really need you near me to keep my mind off the edge..." Adam softly sang, content for the first time in forever. Now he knew what Sauli meant, they were only safe together. There was no other possible way. Love is forever, so let us love forever. Now that hate is conquered, love is all that stays. And Sauli is love, so Sauli will stay.


End file.
